No me dejes sola
by Heit
Summary: Ginny y Harry son felices junto con sus hijas Sarah y Lily... ¿podrán destruir esa felicidad? review!


No me dejes sola  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soy sólo un punto en esta inmensidad  
  
Entre el abismo y el silencio de mi soledad.  
  
Soy la promesa del fondo el mar  
  
Que nunca emerge para convertirse en realidad... en realidad.  
  
Entre mi timidez se ahogan agua sed.  
  
No me dejes sola  
  
Quiero aferrarme a tu piel  
  
Darte cada nota  
  
Y un corazón de mujer.  
  
No me dejes sola  
  
Quiero sentir, quiero ser  
  
La luz de tu sombra  
  
Aunque te pierda después.  
  
Bajo la luna infie, de cada amanecer.  
  
Voy caminando por el límite  
  
Entre el perfil de mi tristeza  
  
y nuestra dejadez... nuestra dejadez.  
  
Nunca llegamos a la cúspide  
  
Y aunque subimos de la mano  
  
Yo vuelvo a caer... yo vuelvo a caer  
  
Bajo la insensatez, quiero volverte a ver.  
  
No me dejes sola  
  
Quiero aferrarme a tu piel  
  
Darte cada nota  
  
Y un corazón de mujer.  
  
No me dejes sola  
  
Quiero sentir, quiero ser  
  
La luz de tu sombra  
  
Aunque te pierda después.  
  
Bajo esta luna infiel...  
  
No me dejes sola...  
  
No me dejes sola...  
  
No me dejes sola  
  
Quiero aferrarme a tu piel  
  
Con el alma rota  
  
Dulce y amarga a la vez.  
  
No me dejes sola  
  
Quiero sentir, quiero ser  
  
La luz de tu sombra  
  
Aunque me duela después.  
  
No me dejes sola... no me de... no me dejes sola...  
  
  
  
  
  
No me dejes sola  
  
  
  
Ginny estaba sola en casa, pues Harry se había ido al parque con las mellizas Sahra y Lily.  
  
Ginny y Harry se casaron cuando Harry tenía 24 y Ginny 23, y al año siguiente tuvieron a sus dos hijas. Sahra había salido a Harry: era delgadilla, morena con el pelo desordenado y tenía los ojos verdes, mientras que Lily era como Ginny: tenía el pelo de color rojo intenso y lacio y los ojos castaños. Ahora las niñas tenían 3 años y eran la alegría de la casa, jugaban con sus primos y primas (que eran muchos, después de todos los hermanos que tenía Ginny...) y disfrutaban con los dulces de la tata Molly. Sin duda Harry y Ginny eran muy felices juntos, pues se amaban con locura y tenían en común dos hijas preciosas.  
  
A los 17 años Harry mató a Lord Voldemort, pero éste se dejó los deberes hechos... tenía un heredero... Lord Dragon: un joven apuesto cuyo nombre era Draco Malfoy, y era tan malo como Voldemort.  
  
Ginny estaba en casa sola organizando la nueva estantería que habían comprado, cuando de repente vio un álbum de fotos. Eran fotos de ella y Harry, de su boda, y de Sarah y Lily. Se sentó en el sofá del salón y se puso a verlo... ahí estaban Harry y Ginny de jóvenes en Hogwarts abrazados, cogidos de la mano, besándose... luego estaban las fotos de la boda, todo el mundo estaba muy feliz... ahí estaban Ron y Hermione, que fueron los padrinos, todos los Weasley, los amigos de la pareja, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin... todos los seres queridos estaban allí. Por último estaban las fotos de sus hijas... sin duda alguna eran preciosas. A Ginny se le asomó una lágrima al acariciar una foto de los cuatro Potter, todos sonrientes...  
  
De repente un ruido hizo que Ginny cerrara el álbum de golpe. Alguien había entrado en la casa. De repente todo el salón era oscuridad, pero pudo distinguir a un joven rubio todo vestido de negro...  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"¿No te da miedo pronunciar mi nombre?"  
  
Lord Dragon se paseaba por toda la sala y veía todas las fotos que había por las estanterías, las mesas y en la chimenea... todas eran "paisajes con sonrisas" (N/a. "paisajes con sonrisas" son tres palabras que me gustaron que salen en la canción "el último baile", de los hombres g). Ginny no se podía mover, estaba sentada en el sofá siguiendo con la mirada a Malfoy y deseando que Harry llegara cuanto antes.  
  
"Vaya... veo que os ha ido muy bien a Potter y a ti..."  
  
"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?"  
  
"Lo mismo que hizo mi maestro... vengar su corazón"  
  
"No te entiendo"  
  
"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... el Señor Tenebroso mató a... tu suegra porque ella se fue con tu suegro y rechazó a Lord Voldemort... y yo te mataré a ti por irte con Potter y rechazarme a mí, al mismísimo Lord Dragon"  
  
Una lágrima asomó al rostro de Ginny... así que todo era por eso...  
  
"Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué clase de marido deja a su esposa sola en tiempos tan oscuros? Eso no se hace... si te hubieras venido conmigo jamás te habría dejado sola"  
  
"Jamás me habría ido con un mortífago"  
  
"Yo estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda a Lord Voldemort por ti, Virginia"  
  
Ginny tenía un nudo en la garganta y deseaba llorar... pero no lo haría, no delante del hombre que la iba a matar.  
  
"Te aviso que tu muerte no será por el avada kedavra... no... mereces una muerte más lenta y dolorosa"  
  
"Si tanto me querías ¿por qué me vas a matar y de esa manera?"  
  
Ginny quería ganar tiempo para que Harry pudiera ir a rescatarla.  
  
"Porque aún te amo, Virginia, y ya que no te puedo tener yo, que no te tenga nadie, y muchísimo menos Potter, que también morirá más adelante... junto a tus hijas"  
  
"Si lo deseas mátame a mí, pero no mates a Harry y a las niñas, no tienen la culpa..."  
  
"Son el fruto del amor que jamás me diste, por lo tanto han de morir"  
  
Ginny no lo pudo resistir y sus lágrimas cayeron en silencio. Aún no se podía mover, y estaba segura de que era por algún hechizo que le había echado Draco. Él se acercó a Ginny y la miró a los ojos mientras con su mano le quitaba las lágrimas. Después se acercó y la besó. Como Ginny no se podía mover no pudo hacer nada para remediarlo.  
  
"Adiós Gin"  
  
Draco dijo eso en el oído de Ginny, y luego la apuntó con su varita. Ginny cerró los ojos esperándose lo peor, que llegó... Draco susurró unas palabras que Ginny no oyó bien y tras sus párpados vio una luz roja, y más tarde sintió cómo caía al suelo y el corazón le dolía, mientras muy poco a poco se quedaba sin aire y el dolor aumentaba. Volvió a abrir los párpados y Draco ya no estaba en el salón, pero seguía todo muy oscuro y con neblina.  
  
Después de 10 segundos apareció Harry corriendo y se tiró al lado de Ginny llorando.  
  
"Dios Ginny... no me dejes por favor..."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Ginny sentía un dolor terrible en el corazón, no solo por la maldición de Lord Dragon, también porque no volvería a abrazar a su marido y a sus hijas jamás...  
  
"Todo es culpa mía... no debí dejarte sola... perdóname Gin, perdóname..."  
  
Las lágrimas caían de sus caras. Ginny tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Harry, mientras poco a poco se iba muriendo...  
  
"Te amo Ginny, te amo, y siempre lo haré... jamás te olvidaré"  
  
"Dile a las niñas que las quiero, y a toda mi familia... y yo a ti también te amo Harry, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré..."  
  
Harry se agachó un poco más y besó los labios que antes había besado Malfoy. Sintió como Ginny dejaba de respirar. Harry se separó poco a poco del cuerpo ya sin vida de su amada esposa mientras no paraba de llorar. No podía soportar ver a su Gin sin respirar, con su precioso pelo rojo y sus ojos que no volvería a abrir. No podía soportar saber que no volvería a oírla decirle "te quiero". No soportaba saber que Virginia Potter había muerto, que ahora él tenía que criar sólo a Sahra y a Lily, que en ese momento estaban con su abuela Molly. No soportaba que la persona que más quería en el mundo no se volvería a sonrojar cuando él le dijera que estaba preciosa.  
  
"Me las pagarás Dragon... te juro que me las pagarás"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, espero que os haya gustado... a mi se me salían las lágrimas mientras lo escribía.  
  
Tanto si ni siquiera se os ha hecho un nudo en la garganta como si os habéis hartado a llorar, dejad review, por favor.  
  
AIDA 


End file.
